Falling Is Like This
by rukiahana
Summary: The telltale signs and ultimate 'how to's on falling in love with your best friend. IchiRuki AU.
1. Sign No 1

_A/N: Just a little something I have stored in my external. It's a collection of one-shots journeying up on how two best friends fall for each other. FMOR and POM are still under works, but finals are around the corner so I can't promise much. Thank you for all the support and reviews, I promise I'll get back to you once my finals are over. And JazzJackRabbit, I'll reply to you soon, sweetie! Don't give up on me, kay:D_

**Falling Is Like This**

_**Tell-tale signs that you're falling in love with your best friend.**_

_**He/she was the first thing that crosses your mind the moment you wake up.**_

Kuchiki Rukia groaned before smashing her alarm snooze button. She peeked at the red digital numbers and realized that it wasn't even a legal time to wake up. Who the heck in their right mind wake up at 4 am on a Sunday?? She groaned again when she realized it was none other than her so-called best friend pulling a funny bone.

And suddenly her phone gave off to the PCD doing their thang on 'Beep'.

"Rise and shine!"

"Do you really crave death that much, Kurosaki?" she murmured sleepily into the phone.

"Now, Rukia, you shouldn't start your day with such an appalling word!"

"I'll give you an appalling word. How about 'whiplash'? Fancy that one?" she replied sarcastically, forcing open an eye. She turned on her pillow and buried her face in it to avoid emanating a scream that was forming in her throat.

"Aww, come on, Rukia. I need a ride."

She groaned again. "I _knew_ it. No wonder my alarm mysteriously beeped at 4 freaking am today." She stresses on each syllable.

"Err, must be Chappy messing with it, I guess?" And Chappy was her 4-year-old golden retriever.

"Right. And what happened to your car?"

"Workshop. The break busted."

"Then get acquainted with the bus. I heard it's air-conditioned with comfortable seats," she replied again, not even bothering to suppress a yawn.

"Eww, I think your oral microbes just jumped through the phone. And man, did you brush your teeth last night? I smell rotten pizza here…"

Automatically, both indigo eyes shot open. She fumed. "My breath doesn't stink!" she yelled into the phone. After a second thought, she paused, and gave herself a test sniff.

She was such a dork. Of course he couldn't smell her through the phone. She rolled her eyes.

"Righhhttt."

"Alright, hanging up now," she threatened, but nowhere to punching the red button on her cell pad.

"Wait, wait! How about my ride??"

"Well, I don't want to scare you with my morning breath and scary hair and eyebooger -."

"No, morning breath is fine!"

"Not the right answer."

"Shit. Rukiaaaaa."

"Have a good day, pal."

"Wait, you're the coolest, funkiest best friend who has a ride, morning breath and all!"

"Still not the right one, Einstein."

"Wait, wait!" She heard him snapping his fingers repeatedly, probably trying to come up with something worth a 20-km drive downtown to pick him up. At 4 in the freaking morning.

"I got it! Cause you're the sexiest, most beautiful, extremely funny girl who loves to give her best friend a ride?"

She laughed. That was a tough one to let go.

"So, it worked, huh?"

"An ego trip always works, you doof."

"Hurry up, kay? Breakfast is on me."

"No. Breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner are on you."

As she stepped out of bed and stumble into the bathroom, she questioned her mental health to be waking up at such odd hours to drive across town. She brushed her teeth, peeking at the window. The birds were not even out of their nests and even the bats were still having the time of their life hanging off the telephone cable.

The things she does for a Kurosaki Ichigo.


	2. Sign No 2

A/N: I owe you guys an apology. Things are hectic. But I will make it up, slowly. This is a peace offering. Love you guys :)

**Tell-tale signs you're fallin****g in love with your best friend:  
****You start to realize how absolutely beautiful her laugh is. Cliché, but it happens.**

"Do you know that lionesses like their males to be deep brunettes?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "No, where did you read that? Wait, I don't wanna know."

"It's true," Rukia insisted, wiping her hands on her apron and toured the island to reach for her muffin pan. "It is also a fact that you can subpoena a dog in America. So next time you want to escape from manslaughter, you could always borrow and train Chappy to lie for you. I don't think he'd be obliging under any affidavit, do you?"

"What??" Ichigo blurted incredulously. "From where did you dig out this crap?"

Rukia whirled around, pausing in her task of greasing the muffin pan. "I assure you those are facts. I read them on the BBC website. You don't know cause the only URL on your web browser is AdultFriendFinder dot com!"

Ichigo coughed. "That's low, man. You forgot Livescore dot Net and Espn dot Com," he replied, defensive.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "And AskMen dot Com, not to mention Playboy dot Com," she retorted, pouring the batter into the pan.

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, but bit back at the last minute. He watched his petite best friend from across the room. "Is there any reason why I'm on the receiving end of your verbal attacks, shorty?" he asked softly.

She froze. "Don't call me that," she muttered.

"I thought you got over me calling you shorty. You know you like it when I call you that," Ichigo pressed, taking a step towards the island.

"That's what you thought, apparently."

"_Think_, as in present tense. And I also think that you're mad about something."

"Wow, at least now we know your bleach didn't destroy any brain cells," she replied sarcastically. After tossing the spoon into the sink, she turned to yank the oven door open.

"Rukia, although I'd like to think that I'm this cool guy person you could ever have, but that kinda hurt," he commented, folding his arms in front of his chest. "You know the only bleach I use is on my labcoat," he added, giving a small smile.

"Exactly. Cause I know idiocy is not caused by environmental factor," she replied curtly, lifting the pan with banana muffin batter off the island.

"That's harsh, dude," he said. "And you didn't even let me lick the spoon. I thought it's tradition," he added, not feigning hurt anymore. Whatever was going on, Rukia was doing a good job on hurling her anger at him.

"It's unhygienic," she snapped, as she stuck the pan into the oven.

"Hey, watch it –."

"Oww!"

Ichigo toured the island and rushed to her side. Fortunate for their stomach, the muffin pan landed safely on the oven tray. "Hey, did you burn yourself?" Ichigo rushed, peeling her burnt fingers away from her mouth.

"No, Ichigo. The oven gave me frostbite. What do you think??" Wrenching her arm from Ichigo's grasped, she whined in pain.

He gave her a smile. "Shorty, you trying to make me hurt is kind of cute."

"You're insane," she replied. "Give me my hand back," she demanded.

"I'll give your hand back after I'm done with it," he replied briskly, tugging her to the sink. While on the way, he kicked the oven door close.

"What are you doing, Rukia?" he prodded quietly as he put her burnt fingers under running water.

"Watching my epidermis turning red. What about you?"

He laughed. "Atta, girl. I wonder who's the doctor in this relationship sometimes."

"What relationship?"

"This. You. Me."

"There's no relationship."

Ichigo smirked. He wrapped his own hand around her small one and weaved his fingers in between hers under the tap water. He could feel her shivering. "Yeah, there is. You're my person. That equals to a relationship."

"That's friendship," she answered, refusing to establish the blush that was creeping on her cheeks.

"And friendship is a sub of relationship. Ergo, this is a relationship."

"Ergo, this is a relationship," she mimicked, earning a nudge on the rib from Ichigo. "Ergo, you're not supposed to keep any secret from your person," she muttered under her breath.

"What secret?"

"Nothing."

There was a pregnant pause before Ichigo reach for a clean rag above the dishwasher. He turned off the tap and wrapped Rukia's hand with the towel. "It wasn't a date," he started.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That tea I had with Inoue? It wasn't a date," he repeated. "Let's get you some cream."

She averted her gaze. "Why are you telling me this?"

He chuckled softly. "If you wanted to be discreet, you really shouldn't have talked about it to Kotetsu. Not to mention the whole setting my face on the dartboard thing? Of course I need to tell you about it."

She shrugged, feigning ignorance. "I didn't ask you to."

"She was asking for a consult. She's having her spleen removed."

Rukia bit her lip. She raised her face and locked eyes with her best friend for the first time that day. "Is she sick?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

He pursed his lips as he lather as small amount of cooling cream on her reddening fingers. "It's nothing serious. Just her spleen working overtime to destroy her red blood cells, that's why she's anemic. So the docs decided to remove her spleen," he explained. "And a person could do without a spleen," he continued, for the record.

"Oh."

"There, all done," he announced, lifting Rukia's hand higher for inspection. Lowering it, he flashed a grin to his best friend. "You're cute when you're jealous."

"I wasn't!"

"You so were."

"Admit it, Kuchiki. You were so blindingly green with jealousy."

"I most definitely was not!"

"Yeah, you were so freaking jealous you started crapping about dog subpoena and lioness' pigment preference," he teased.

"Yeah? You were so consumed with guilt you called me _cute_, twice! In one day!"

Both friends stared at each other incredulously, chests heaving. It was forever when Rukia started giggling. "Cute?" she mocked.

Exhaling loudly, his lips curled into a grin. He ignored how his heart sped up at the sight of her blooming smile. "Yeah so I had a gullible moment. _Two_ gullible moments. So what?"

"Hey!"

Sticking out his tongue at her, he darted to the oven as the timer went off. "Finders keepers!"

"Hands off my muffins!"


	3. Sign No 3

_A/N: Don't hate me for this! Love you, lovelies. :)_

**Tell-tale signs you're falling in love with your best friend****You feel that hearing her talk about another man is worse than having your car flattened by a steamroller.**

"I can do this." Head popped to the left. Rolled to the right. "Yeah, piece of cake."

A straight punch. Shoulders rolled to the back. "Gonna ace this one."

Ichigo wrinkled his brows in confusion. Just what the heck his midget friend pep-talking herself into? He watched as the said girl jumped lightly on one foot, then on another before twisting her upper torso to the left. That was when she caught sight of him staring at her from the hallway.

She let out a squeak. "Ichigo!"

He smirked.

She fell into a neutral stance; her cheeks were flaming from being caught. Ichigo sauntered into the room, his eyes were trained on his best friend. "What were you up to talking to yourself, psycho?"

"Mind your own business, moron," Rukia stammered, her eyes diverting from the impish gleam in Ichigo's eyes. "What are you doing here anyway? Last time I checked the mortgage of the house is still mine," she shot back, back to her defiant stance.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "And a dear friend can't visit?" he refuted.

Rukia opened her mouth for another retort, but closed it back halfway knowing such effort would be futile. She settled with "Dear friend, my ass," muttered under her breath. She let her shoulders hung low, and turned on her heels before walking slowly and dejectedly to the bed.

"Hey."

With a long sigh, she threw herself facedown on the comforter.

"Hey." A foot prodded her kidney.

She was so hopeless.

"Rukia, if you're done moping, maybe we could hang out here and like, you know, like, dish about it," Ichigo called in his best valley-girl impression.

She turned on her back and threw him a dirty look. And a stuffed Elmo.

"Oooff." The red muppet with plastic googly eyes fell from its target and dropped onto the floor. "What the hell was that for?"

"For being an ass," her answer was muffled from behind the fluffy pillow.

Ichigo grinned. He knew whatever was bothering his usually composed friend had to be something major. He haphazardly pushed a limb aside and sat down on the bed. "I don't really know how it's done in Marie Claire, but I believe it starts with the word 'spill'."

"What do you want? It's _Sunday_, for God's sake. Don't I get a holiday from you?" Rukia demanded, her face still covered by the pillow. It came in handy to hide the blush that was not going to leave her cheeks anytime soon.

Ichigo sighed. "I got bored."

"Go crazy on your Wii then. Don't disturb me."

"I'm done with the final level in Super Smash. I need a new hit."

"Then go buy a new one. Did you get lost on the way to the mall or something?"

"Rukiaaaaa."

Inhaling deeply, she removed the pillow, revealing a very annoyed look. "Don't whine. Or I'll put your whiny ass look on the hospital website for your students and patients' viewing pleasure," she threatened.

"And I'll send the picture of you in your Chappy nightgown to the DA's office and let's see how _you_ handle the attention," Ichigo replied, a smug grin on his face.

"Urgh, I hate you!"

"No, you love me, Kuchiki. Cause you're going to tell me whatever's been driving the stick up yo' ass."

She rolled her eyes. She bit her lower lip in silence, aware of Ichigo's inquisitive gaze on her face. She inhaled deeply before her tongue rolled out the words. "IwasgoingtotellKaienIlikehim," she rushed, half hoping Ichigo didn't take the speech-appreciation class in his spare time.

Her hope was answered. "What?"

She sighed. It was bad enough telling him the first time. "I said, IwasgoingtotellKaienIlikehim," she repeated.

"Whoa, slow down. Why don't we try the normal Ford instead of McLaren, okay?"

She burst out laughing. Trust her psycho best friend to come up with the weirdest metaphor.

He smiled. He loved her laughter. "Now, try again," he coached, hovering slightly above her as he planted his other hand next to her waist.

Rukia closed her eyes, sighing in defeat. "I said, for the umpteenth time, I was going to tell Kaien I like him," she finished in a normal tempo, feeling the weight have been lifted off her chest.

Which transferred directly to Ichigo's. It felt like being hit by a brick. "What?" he echoed, like a broken record.

"Ichigo, don't make me do it _again_," she groaned, burying her face with the pillow again.

He shook his head, trying to ease the heavy feeling in his heart. Maybe he had had too much chili burger for lunch. "No, I mean, are you sure?"

She poked her head from behind the pillow. Again, the annoyed look was there. "What do you mean? Am I sure about my feelings or about my impending self-created doom?"

He let out a choked laugh. "I don't know. Both."

She stared at the ceiling above her. Who would have thought that Karakura's District Attorney has glow-in-the-dark stars decorating her cotton-candy azure ceiling? "I don't know."

"You don't know whether you really like Kaien or you don't know if you're going to tell him you like him?"

"A little of both, I guess," she admitted.

"But, Rukia. _Kaien_?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're too clever for him!"

"What?"

Ichigo ran a hand through his messy orange locks. He never did see this conversation coming. When he decided to crash his best friend's crib for a take-out pre-dinner, he didn't think a love consult was in the agenda. "Plus, don't you think it's unwise to date your colleague?"

She frowned. "He's not my colleague. He's a defense attorney, I'm a DA. If anything, he's more my enemy than he is my colleague."

"Exactly! See, you can't date the bad guy," he responded, a little too eagerly.

She rolled her eyes again. "We're adversaries only in the court room, Ichigo. He's just doing his job, he's not a bad guy."

"Yeah? If defending a money-launderer doesn't make him one, I don't know what does," he muttered.

"I'm not going to start on all the legal and human rights talk crap, so yeah, beat it," she responded despondently.

Ichigo sighed. He peered down on her miserable face, her pretty little head was obviously contemplating her future action regarding the subject matter. He could see the wheels in her brain churning as she bit her lip, deep in thoughts.

"Is it the Armani suit?"

She snapped out of her thought. "Huh?"

"Or is it the Zegna loafers?"

"Are you demented?"

"I'm trying to justify why my Todai-graduate DA of a best friend would submit herself to the biggest playboy in Japan after Takuya Kimura."

Rukia's lips curled into a small grin. "That is you, Ichigo."

"I'm not a playboy. You know I'm a perfect gentleman with the ladies," he reasoned, a smile grazing his own lips.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Playboy."

"Hey, focus," Ichigo reprimanded.

"I am!"

"You don't really like this guy," he decided.

"What makes you say that?" she argued.

"Cause you're not sprouting poetry and gushing wretch-worthy stuff about him."

"I don't have to be _stupid_ to like someone, Ichigo."

"No, not _stupid_. But people in love are mushy. Or maybe stupid. Mushyly stupid. Or stupidly mushy."

She smiled. "You don't make sense."

Ichigo sighed again. "Are you sure about this, midget? You can't be serious about this guy," he insisted, his voice bordering the whining tune.

Rukia looked at him like he's grown a third head. "What's that? The sentence of the day?"

"My point is, you have to make sure you're 110 percent in like with him before declaring your feelings to him," he insisted. Subconsciously, he leaned lower to face his raven-haired friend.

The look on her face was a smug one. "I'm 130 percent sure."

"No way. You can't be the judge of that by yourself," he disputed, his eyes taking a furious tone of brown.

She frowned. "Of course I can. I am the judge of my own feelings."

He gulped. And looked away. For the first time since the last five minutes, he noticed how he was hovering above her in her bed. He made up his mind with set determination. Inhaling deeply, he resumed his position, both hands on either side of her. "I bet you my car, my apartment, my Wii, that you're not _130__ percent_ in like with him," he challenged, his voice dropped to a husky whisper.

She grinned, barely aware of their proximity. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," he responded. His eyes dropped to her plump soft lips. Rukia was so going to kill him later.

"Enlighten me, Einstein."

He smirked. Making himself comfortable, he leaned lower, careful not to crush her underneath him.

"Erm, does this involve you manhandling me?" her voice quivered from somewhere below him.

He laughed.

A pair of brown eyes peered down too close for comfort into her indigo ones. She even noticed the gold flecks in them. Too close.

"Ichigo?"

He smiled softly down at her. "When you're _130__ percent_ in like with somebody, Rukia," he started, a hand gently smoothing the rogue strand of hair from covering her forehead. "When you really like somebody, you talk about that person 25/7, even if the listeners are more than happy to shut you up with a wooden clog."

She let out a rare giggle.

He felt a flutter in his chest.

"When you really like somebody, you can't stop thinking about the person. About his face, his smile, his hair, his smell. Whether he takes bagel for breakfast. Does he leave the toilet seat down after doing his thing."

"Eww, that.is._disgusting_."

He laughed. "Oh, trust me. That doesn't do 'disgusting' justice." He watched as her eyes twinkled in amusement. He continued. "When you really like somebody, Rukia, you'll be thinking how good a kisser he is, how bad a boy he is and how he likes it in bed," he said, a teasing tone in his voice.

Rukia gaped, her jaw hung open as her eyes doubled its original size. "Kurosaki-kun!" she screeched in a highschool-girl falsetto. "You're such a bad bad boy!"

Ichigo threw his head back, laughing. "Kuchiki-san, you don't know how much."

Smiling, she subconsciously raised a hand and ran it through his hair. No matter how many times she's done it before, she couldn't get over the fact how ridiculously soft his hair was. It's like, he's stolen her Pantene Leave-On Conditioner whenever she's not looking. "Are you done?" she asked in a mocking tone.

He bit his lip. "No." Her hand in his hair was doing weird things to his gut. Sure, she had ruffled his hair before, but this time it was different. In what way, beats him.

"Then, lay out your closing argument fast. I don't have all day, Kurosaki," she teased, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"So impatient," he chastised playfully. He saw her eyes smirking at him. His confidence which he painfully built for the last ten minutes evaporated into thin air. "Rukia."

"Listening."

"When you really really love him, and I mean, really _really_ 130-percently in love with him, you won't let another man get away from doing this to you," he whispered, before leaning down and kissed her on her left eyebrow.

He felt her hot skin on his lips, and felt her letting out a small shudder.

"You're my person, Ichigo. You could have killed me and probably get away with it," she stammered in a light tone. He had kissed her on her eyebrows millions of times, she was not going to slam dunk him for this one time. Should she?

Her breath tickled his cheek, and he watched as her eyes fluttered close. He smiled ruefully. _Your person…_ "I could, huh?"

The beautiful indigo orbs flew open. "Don't even try it," she warned.

Bewildered, he stared down at her. "What?"

"Plotting my murder. You are never getting my Plasma TV and TiVo."

He stared at her. Really stared at her. Even in her sternest look she managed to look absolutely strikingly beautiful. He burst out laughing at her allegation. "Aww, man! I thought you had me name the next-of-kin!"

She grinned, breathing easier from below him. "Booty-head."

His smile mirrored hers.

As he felt Rukia's arms enveloping his form, he told himself to leave plotting Kaien's murder for tomorrow.

Right now, he has his best friend to cuddle.


	4. Sign No 4

**Telltale sign you're falling for your best friend: You buy him bagels at 2 in the morning, signed, sealed, ****delivered.**

_Whosyodaddy83_: Buzz!

_Whosyodaddy83_: I know you're thereeeee!

_Whosyodaddy83_: Rukiaaaaaa!

_Power2dappl_: What the hell do you want? I thought you're on call. Go away before you kill somebody.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Harsh, Rukia. And it's not on call. We leave that to interns.

_Power2dappl_: Oh, I forgot. Now what do you residents call it again? Buttkissing?

_Whosyodaddy83_: No. It's called 'building our potentials'.

_Power2dappl_: Ergo: Buttkissing. Is there anything in particular you need? I'm hitting the sack.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Aww, come on, Rukia! The night's still young!

_Power2dappl_: It's half past midnight, you dumbass.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Hey, I thought you could, you know…

Rukia stared at the monitor in front of her, the Internet Explorer window minimized, only slightly hovering over her chat window with Ichigo.

Two minutes passed.

She sighed. And stifled a yawn.

_Power2dappl_: You know, sometimes I wonder why I couldn't just get a normal best friend with an 8-5 job.

Another minute passed.

_Power2dappl_: Alright! Alright! Oh my God, you're such a baby!

_Whosyodaddy83_:D

_Power2dappl_: Rolls eyes. So what do you got today? Man with three balls? Kid with tennis ball in his kidney?

_Whosyodaddy83_: What's with your fascination with balls, midget?

_Power2dappl_: I'm just making conversation by being polite and asking you about your patients, Ichigo. That, or you let me go to sleep.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Touché. Fine. I got a boy with malaria, a couple of coworkers with food poisoning, a chef who accidently mistook his fingers for shitake, and a woman who tried to kill herself over a kitchen mixer.

_Power2dappl_: Damn. Must be one of those 6-in-1 mixers. Did she make it?

_Whosyodaddy83_: Sleeping like a baby down in psych.

_Power2dappl_: Naw. Psych ward?

_Whosyodaddy83_: Anybody who's suicidal over a kitchen mixer deserves the psych ward.

_Power2dappl_: Oh, come on. Like you won't, over one of your Wii games.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Oh, like you would over your stupid Chappy?

_Power2dappl_: I don't get suicidal. I get MURDEROUS. So lay off.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Next topic. How was your day? I saw Mr. Armani on TV today.

_Power2dappl_: Yeah.

_Whosyodaddy83_: You okay, midget? You want me to gut him with a scalpel? How did the jury let Akinawa go anyway?

_Power2dappl_: Well, the state doesn't have much substantial evidence on him, anyway. I don't blame the jury.

_Whosyodaddy83_: You're surprisingly nonchalant about this.

Rukia stared at the statement.

While the brazen-haired doctor hanging out in the on-call room lightly tapped his palm rest.

Ichigo sighed.

_Who__syodaddy83_: Rukia?

_Power2dappl_: What do you want me to say? It's hardly a solid case. I was quite surprised as to how it got past the DA's office in the first place. Nothing a local DA can't deal with.

_Whosyodaddy83_: If you say so.

_Power2dappl_: Don't give me the eyebrow.

_Whosyodaddy83_: What the hell are you talking about, midget?

_Power2dappl_: Don't pretend like you're not giving me the eyebrow. You always do when you're skeptic about something.

_Whosyodaddy83_: I do?

_Power2dappl_: Duh, king of duh-ville.

Intrigued, he pulled away from his laptop and turned towards the mirror hanging above the sink. The eyebrow stared back at him. He frowned.

_Whosyodaddy83_: I do not!

_Power2dappl_: Yeah? I bet now you're doing the lower-lip-jutting-out look.

He laughed.

_Whosyodaddy83_: I don't, you psycho.

Rukia snickered, rolling her eyes.

_Power2dappl_: Whatever. I betcha laughing your ass off now.

His laughter subsided; he stared at the monitor with a small smile on his lips.

_Whosyodaddy83_: I was. You're good.

_Power2dappl_: What did I tell you?

_Whosyodaddy83_: Alright, shorty. So, we're cool about Kaien?

_Power2dappl_: Of course. I'm cool. So he won one fraud case. Big deal.

_Whosyodaddy83_: But you did have a 100 winning rate last semester, you know?

_Power2dappl_: So, nobody's perfect, although I obviously nearly am.

Ichigo chuckled.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Sure. Don't topple down when that head gets too big for you to carry around.

Power2dappl: Yeah.

_Power2dappl_: Bootyhead.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Nasty. I'm telling my dad.

_Power2dappl_: How old are you again?

_Whosyodaddy__83_: Hey, focus. You still have the hots for that dickhead?

_Power2dappl_: Are you talking about yourself?

_Whosyod__addy83_: Do I look like I have my genital sticking out my forehead? No, don't answer that.

_Power2dappl_: ….

_Whosyodaddy83_: Seriously, are we over Kaien?

_Power2dappl_: I didn't know you feel that way for him, Ichigo.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Rukia.

_Power2dappl_: Ichigo.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Rukiaaaa.

_Power2dappl_: Ichigoooo.

His pager went off.

_Whosyodaddy83_: Hang on. I got paged.

_Power2dappl_: Aight. Go do your Superman stuff.

Forty minutes later, Ichigo dropped into the lounge couch, sighing. VFib, the patient's heart stopped twice in the matter of twenty minutes. Lots of amiodarone later, the woman was stabilized and wheeled down to CCU.

He ran a hand through his ruffled hair. Seemed like his YM had fallen into 'away' mode, with Aerosmith's Steve Tyler jumping from one corner of his monitor to another. He ran a fingertip across the touchpad, and found out Rukia's YM had indeed been 'away' too. He smiled.

"Sweet dreams, midget."

"You were talking to me?"

He jumped in his seat.

"What the?"

Smirking, Rukia placed a brewing Styrofoam cup on the table in front of Ichigo. "Black, two sugar, no milk." A brown paper bag accompanied the coffee. "Sorry, but bagel guy said he won't be up to mix the dough til 4, so only reheated pretzel for you, Superman."

Ichigo stared at his best friend in awe, his jaw hanging open.

"You might want to try tightening that screw in your jaw. Seems to be quite loose, ne?"

Shaking his head in amazement, he patted the space next to him, telling her to sit down. She obliged. "How did you get past security?"

She waved her hand, skittish. "Psht, Jariya?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "He worships you. How could I forget?" he replied sarcastically. Opening the lid of his coffee, he peered sternly at her. "You need to stop working your charms on random guys, Rukia."

"And you're welcome, Ichigo," she responded, smiling.

He laughed. "Dammit. That was hardly a fair play!"

Rukia grinned innocently. "What did I do?"

He stared at her smiling face for a good minute, before breaking into a grin on his own. "Thank you. Rukia."

"Anytime. Ichigo."

XXXXX


	5. Sign No 5

_**A/N: I'm having finals soon. Can't wait to graduate! Read and rave, people.  
P/S: Let us say a silent prayer for the victims of China earthquake and Myanmar cyclone.**_

**Tell-tale signs you're falling in love with your best friend:  
You ask him/her to pretend to be your boy/girlfriend. **

He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel.

Rukia sighed. "Where the heck are we going again? You know I got the Tomohasa case tomorrow, right?"

Ichigo ran his free hand through his hair. "I know, I know." "We're going to the Bayview Summit, for the 16th million time," he stressed, grunting softly at the slow traffic.

"Why do we have to go pick out dinner somewhere across town? Why can't we just do take out from Inoeu's like always?" Rukia questioned, crossing her arms in front of her. She had a long day. She was lethargic, she was hungry, and she was still in her work attire and it was already 8.30pm.

Ichigo sighed. It was obvious he was apprehensive about something. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you."

"About freaking time."

Inhaling deeply, he stole a sideway look at her. "There's this girl I'd like you to meet," he started.

She raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

"She's the new dietician. Came from Kyoto last month."

"I see."

"And she's been sending me vibes…"

"Okayyy."

"And, and just meet her, ok?"

Frowning, Rukia turned her upper half on the passenger seat to face her best friend. "Wait. Are you looking for my approval to date her??"

"No!" Ichigo choked. "Where the heck did that come from??"

Rukia shrugged. "I dunno. You're practically groveling for me to meet this chick. What does that tell you?"

Frustrated, Ichigo growled again. This time not at the traffic. "Man, it's not that, okay?"

"Well, it certainly sounds that way to me. When do you want me to meet her?"



He looked solemn. And almost scared. "Tonight. At the summit."

"What?? I thought I taught you better!" Rukia screeched, pointing a finger at him. "I just wanted dinner without having to be a third-wheeler!" she wailed. "Sheesh! Just drop me off somewhere. Why didn't you say something earlier??"

Couldn't say he didn't see that wail coming. He scoffed at her idea of dropping her off by the roadside. "What? No way! Stay put! I'm not ditching you off anywhere!" he ordered, automatically child-locking the door, just in case. One could never be too sure with Rukia around.

She threw him an evil glare. "And I am not going to sit across the table where you make googly eyes with that girl. Eww!"

"I don't make googly eyes!"

"Whatever. There, a Mickey D. Cut to the left, Ichigo."

Rolling his eyes, he slapped her hand away from the steering wheel. "I'm not feeding you McD for dinner, Rukia. Buckle the belt back."

Helpless, she slumped her back against the seat. Subconsciously, she pouted. "Aww, man. You suck, Ichigo. Why do you need me to chaperone you to a date for? Afraid you'd forget your lines or something?"

Ichigo frowned. He needed her help but it doesn't mean he had to relent to her merciless taunting. "I don't need lines, moron," he muttered, trying to focus his eyes on the traffic.

"If so, why do I still find myself riding in your car, en route to having dinner with your future romping partner?"

Ichigo shuddered. Sometimes, Rukia says the darndest thing. "Don't even go there."

"I won't if you stop the car and leave me the heck alone. There, a Burger King!" she pointed to a familiar building excitedly. "I could use a few Whoppers to get through tomorrow."

"Rukia!" he chastised. And he let in a gulp of air. Man, he'd be having oxygen poisoning with the rate the evening was going.

Sighing, Rukia let down her shoulders dejectedly. "Ichigo, you're gonna be fine. Your date is going to be fine. Why the sudden bout of anxiety? You'd said so yourself if Jessica Alba saw you first she'd so date you," she consoled, trying to soothe her best friend's frying nerves.

"It's not that, shorty," he drawled softly.

"If you're not nervous, then put a name to it," she reasoned.

Ichigo exhaled loudly. "I just, want to put a stop to her flirting," he eventually declared.

She was losing him, she knew it. "Okay. Stop. Rewind," Rukia instructed, complete with hand gestures.

"I don't like her like that, okay?"

"Why? So she's not Jessica Alba. Not all girls could do the Bodyrockers number quite like Jessica did but I'm sure everybody deserves a chance."

A strangled voice came from Ichigo. It sounded like he was choking on air. "What?"

She grinned sheepishly. "I raided your YouTube favorites."

Rolling his eyes, he reached across the passenger's seat and flicked his best friend's nose soundly. "You hacker imp you."

Rukia retaliated. "Hey, you forgot to log out when you used my laptop that time," she replied defensively. "You sure had lots faved in RedTube. Couldn't say I didn't see that coming though," she added as an afterthought.

"Rukia!"

"Okay, okay. Digress. Focus. Why don't you see yourself fancying this girl back in return?"

Ichigo shrugged. "We don't have the chemistry."

"So the famous line resurfaces."

He knew it was too much to expect Rukia to simply let it go. "Listen. Just help me out this one time, okay? Recall Hiroshima 2003."

Rukia's eyes bulged. "What? Oh man! Not 2003!"

"I'm desperate here!"

"Hey, if you're that desperate, why don't you just cancel the date?" Rukia rebutted.

"I can't. She'd bug for another. She won't stop pestering me until she has a solid reason to call me off-limits."

"And you think this is where I come in handy?"

"Come on, Rukia. You're my person."

"I'm your person, not your own personalized escort partner!"

"So? You're free of charge."

"Says who? I saw the prettiest pumps the other day."

"Yours. So do we have a deal?"

"It's James Marsden," Rukia added.

Ichigo nodded solemnly. His eyes shifted to connect with hers just for a moment. "Still yours. Let's shake hands on it."

"And that frock on display in Kookie was gorgeous."

He shrugged. But Rukia thought she saw his Adam's apple bobbed a little. "Also yours. Now can we shake hands before you let me file for bankruptcy?"

She offered her hand to him. "Deal."

* * *

"You ready?" he inquired, looking down at the petite woman beside him.

"Wait! We haven't done this for so long. What if I called you dumbass in a sudden slip of normality?" Rukia panicked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "You'd better not with the money I'm paying for your shoes and dress."

She nodded vigorously, her shoulder-length hair swayed as she did so. "Write me out a check to solidify it," she decided.

Baffled, he looked at her like she had sported three eyes. "Are you serious?? I'm good, you know it," he insisted.

"I know you're good. But if I have a prompt to behave, I'd do a much better job."

He snorted. "You're impossible. I don't carry my check books to dinner. Who do you think I am? Donald Trump?"

"Nope, you don't have the toupee to pull it off," she replied nonchalantly. "Relax, I'm kidding. Just give me a kick under the table if I slip or something."

"Gladly," he complied, grinning. He offered his arm and waited for her to link hers through his. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

"Don't get too physical or else I'll knee you."

"Duly noted, sweetheart."

"Let's go, pumpkin."

**Hiroshima 2003, Act 2.**

"And I'll have the Pollo Alla Cacciatora, please."

"Can you leave the olives out for her? She'd crowd my plate with them once she fishes them out."

Rukia smiled apologetically at Ichigo. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ichigo. Yes, leave out the olives, please," she added to the waiter.

Smiling, he waved it off with one hand, and another was playing with the nape of Rukia's hair. "No problem, baby." He looked across the table at the pretty woman with purple hair. "Have you ordered, Senna?"

She nodded distractedly; her eyes were focusing on her supposed date's hand. "Uh, yes, yes. I have."

Clasping her hands together on the table, Rukia gave a smile. "So, Senna. How do you find Tokyo so far?"

"Uhm, well, it's a bit too hectic for my taste but I'm catching up," Senna replied, her eyes snapping back to the gorgeous petite woman in front of her. She mentally sized her up. Small, with subtle feminine curves wrapped under tasteful office two-piece which she remembered ooh-ing at in the latest Vogue magazine.

Rukia nodded amiably. "Yeah. I could do without the fumes and dust too," she replied.

Senna swallowed at the peaceful smile coming from Rukia. "So, yeah. How long have you guys been together?"

The couple exchanged a look. "Uh, a little over a year," Ichigo replied.

"You guys seem to know each other a lot longer than that."

"Yeah. We went back all the way to college."

"Were you guys dating back then?"

"Nope. We were best friends. Still are, if you ask me. With benefits now."

Red-faced, Rukia gasped. "Ichigo!" The orange-haired man laughed, as his hand reached out to squeeze hers.

Appalled, heartbroken, disappointed, Senna didn't know which thought to entertain first. She felt like another onigiri was being shoved down her throat. "Uh yeah." Spare the details, please.

Dinner went by uneventfully. The three chatted about work, and Senna found out that Rukia was really one of the Tokyo's top DA. No point messing with that woman if you value your life outside of prison, she decided. Besides, she couldn't find anything to hate. Or laugh at. She almost wished the perfect woman had her chicken stuck between her perfect teeth, but no such luck.

The night air was warm, a sign that summer was impending. "I had fun, you guys," Senna declared, smiling. She had decided before dessert that if she couldn't have the man, might as well let the better woman to have him. She wasn't a sore loser.

Rukia smiled back. "Yeah. Call me. I'll give you a tour around the authentic Tokyo some time."

"Thank you, Rukia. I'd like that."

Rummaging through her purse for a business card, Rukia let out a small gasp. "Oh, shoot. I think I left my Blackberry on the table," she looked up apologetically at Senna. Turning on her feet, she mouthed 'Work it out' to Ichigo before dashing back into the restaurant.

Both man and woman shuffled at their feet awkwardly. Giving up, Senna cleared her throat. "She's a wonderful woman. I could see why you're with her."

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Senna. I would have told you earlier but you wouldn't listen."

She tried to laugh, but it came out more like a howl. "I know. I could be persuasive when I wanted my way. I'm sorry."

Flushing, Ichigo rubbed the back off his neck awkwardly. He felt like a rerun of his first date in seventh grade. "No, no. I was flattered by the attention. But I'm happy with her."

Senna nodded. "I could see that. You guys are good together."

After waving down a cab for Senna and saying goodnight, the couple walked down the bay toward Ichigo's car, hands still intertwined.

"So, did you work it out with her?"

"Give me some credit. Of course I did."

"That was a pretty harsh blow, though. I'd die if the guy I fancy pull his girlfriend out and sit me with them through dinner."

"But it works."

"It works, I agree." She gave him a playful nudge. "Just don't do it again."

"Why not? It's a foolproof method."

Rukia chuckled. "Dude, you need to get a real girlfriend, fast."

"I don't wanna."

"Why not?"

"I got you."

"Is that why you're still holding my hand?"

Ichigo grinned. "Maybe."

"Hmm…"

They walked another block in peaceful silence before Ichigo gave a tug on their hands. "You know, to end this act, I say a proper kiss is in order."

She raised her head to look at him properly, her brows arched. "I thought it ended the moment Senna stepped into the cab."

He shook his head. "Nope, it doesn't end until we say so." He was pushing his luck, he knew, but so far everything had gone perfectly that night, he doubted another stint would go so seriously wrong. "So?" he prompted.

She contemplated, listing the pros and cons of one innocent kiss.

"Come here."


	6. Sign No 6

_**Tell-tale signs that you're falling in love with your best friend: you stake your claim.**_

Ichigo was seeing red.

His eyes zeroed to the hand that was resting casually on his best friend's arm. The hand belonged to one of the most eligible bachelor's in Tokyo, and the fact that it was grasping Rukia's arm loosely did not settle well in Ichigo's stomach.

He had come earlier to pick her up from the courthouse so that they could leave the city to visit his family living in the suburbs. Kurosaki family with its honorary member, Kuchiki Rukia, sit down in a quiet, laid-back family dinner at least once a fortnight.

Although it wasn't that apparent to the world around them, but he knew Rukia was evading him for at least a week now. Since the night of that fateful kiss.

That was why he had thought of cornering her in her office to sit down and discuss the issue like two adults that they were.

He had definitely not included Kaien into the equation.

Hastening his pace, he noted the stance of his best friend while facing her supposed crush. She was tense, back straight, shoulder squared. He could almost actually see her chin jutting out. He recalled telling her once of her fighting stance. "You look like you're gangsta like that, Rukia." To which his best friend had pummeled him with a pillow.

Good, he thought. She had most definitely not welcomed the contact. He did not know why but the fact pleased him immensely. He felt appeased, a small smirk curved on his lips. A yard away from them, as if on cue, as if she could feel his presence, Rukia turned her head towards him.

"Rukia."

"Ichigo."

Kaien was not pleased with the interruption.

Rukia felt relieved. She felt like brushing off the hand that had deliberately landed on her arm and ran straight into Ichigo. He was always her savior, not that she would have admitted it to his face. She grinned, her heart felt a million times lighter.

"I thought I'd drop by earlier to pick you up. I got your favorite macchiato," Ichigo said, smiling at his favorite woman.

She beamed. He knew her too well. "Thank you."

A sudden clearing of throat reminded them of another's presence.

Rukia bit her lip. She gently stepped out of Kaien's hold and stepped closer to Ichigo. The dark-haired man lowered his hand and shoved it into his pant pocket.

"Shiba Kaien, meet Kurosaki Ichigo," she uttered softly. Her status-less introduction did not go unnoticed by Ichigo. Somehow, he was pleased.

Nodding his head, Kaien's brown eyes met with Ichigo's amber ones. _I'm interested._

Ichigo's gaze did not waver. _She's mine. _"Nice meeting you." Firm, filled with underlying message, handshakes exchanged.

He felt a tug at his sleeve, and Rukia's hand resting slightly on his chest. His gaze softened and shifted down to the woman next to him. He took that as a sign to draw the woman close in his arm. "Is it okay to leave yet?" he asked softly, his palm settling modestly on her back. She smelled of strawberry and vanilla. How he missed the smell.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip nervously. She swore her arm acted on its own. But she had wanted reassurance. She had wanted to feel safe. "I wrapped up everything about five minutes ago. I just need to grab my briefcase."

"See you again, Shiba." Ichigo bid curtly.

Kaien nodded in ascent. "See you, Kurosaki."

* * *

Her soft hand was still held firmly in his as he walked them both out the courthouse, oblivious to the staring and admiring eyes around them.

"Ichigo?"

"Hmm?"

"I can bring my own briefcase."

"You were avoiding me, short stuff."

That silenced her good.

"I'm not mad," he amended, slowing their pace as they were nearing his car. He stole a look at the woman beside him. "But I am your person, Rukia. You just don't turn away from your person," he confided gently.

Rukia lowered her gaze to the pavement. She realized they were already standing in front of Ichigo's Infiniti M56. "I was not turning away from you," she protested softly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, pulling her closer to him. "Certainly did not feel that way to me." He unlocked the car and chucked the briefcase into the passenger seat before slamming the door shut again.

"What do you mean?" Rukia lifted her face to stare at Ichigo with a defiant look.

"You know what I mean," Ichigo muttered. He exhaled deeply before leaning against his car, tugging Rukia's hand so that she stumbled against him. She let out a small yelp as her hands shot out automatically to grab him.

"Ichigo…" She started to peel herself off of him.

He persisted and wrapped his arms around her, holding her safely against his chest. "Don't go shy on me, Rukia," he mumbled into her hair.

"I'm not," she muttered into his chest.

Pulling apart slightly, Ichigo ducked his head to look intently at Rukia. "So can we finally talk?"

Rukia tilted her head, trying to hold her voice steady. His amber eyes were too intense for his own good. "Can we do so without me being plastered to you?"

He shrugged. "I like it this way. You smell nice. You always do."

She blushed.

"I told you not to go shy on me."

This time she was the one who rolled her eyes. "I'm not."

"Fair. Last Thursday happened. Right?"

"Right."

He went straight for the kill. "Mutually-consented, fantastic kiss, right?"

She blushed again. It was _beyond_ fantastic. "Right."

Ichigo smirked. He _knew_ that she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. But getting back to the real issue here… "So we're still us, right?"

"… right."

"I'm going out on a limb here by telling you I had all sorts of buzzing bugs in my belly when I kissed you last week, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still your person, right?"

_What?_ Rukia could not help it, she snorted-laughed. Then of course, she blushed. "Well I was graced with the presence of more graceful creatures in my belly, ie, butterflies, but yeah, I get what you mean," she confessed softly.

Ichigo's grin technically doubled in size. "Excellent. We're on the same page," he cheered. He peeked down at her face again, trying to gauge her reaction. "So you are not opposed if the same episode were to happen again in the future?"

Rukia tried not to blink. She had always known that he had pretty lashes to match his intense amber eyes. She tried not to drown in them. "No?"

Ichigo's smile softened. "Four years of law school and you only have a monosyllable answer for me?" he taunted playfully.

She finally blinked and jolted out of his alluring gaze. She smacked his shoulder with her free hand. "No, sir, I have no objections to similar encounter in the future," she mocked him, a bright smile on her own face. All thoughts of apprehension fled.

"Good."

"Good."

* * *

_**A/N: There you have it, folks. I try to get them back in character, but I'm older now. Explanations are given in my profile page. This is what I have so far. I will update more as more ideas come to mind. Thank you for sticking with me. Here's hoping you guys are having a nice day :)**_


End file.
